Brutilia's Revenge
by AODtrunks lover
Summary: Sequel to 'The Runaway'. Brutilia seeks to finish what he started, and Eli is determined to stop him.
1. Prologue

Happiness could once again be found in Eli's heart. It had been one full year since the Brutilia incident, and not one beakon of ki could be felt of Brutilia, Kira, Icer, or Frost. Eli's throat had healed completely and without problem. The only reminder of it's existence was a pale scar that ran from ear to ear, just under her jaw.  
Chill was just as content as his big sister, if not more so. He acted as a true saiyan would in any situation. At any time Brutilia or the rest of his 'family' was mentioned, Chill would act as tough as a full grown warrior; swearing he would 'teach them all a lesson'.  
Chill now looked to Eli as a hero; deserving of as much respect and admiration he could possibly bestow upon her. Eli would laugh this off saying "Go brown your nose somewhere else!" But, secretly, she enjoyed having someone look up to her.

The only thing Eli kept quiet about were the nightmares she sometimes had. Sometimes, she imagined she could still hear Brutilia screaming at her. She imagined she could still smell their dank basement. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about it. She would wake up on these occasional nights in a cold sweat, and she always repeated the same mantra to herself.  
"It's over. He's gone."  
More often then not, it made her feel calm again, and renewed in her confidence that Brutilia's shadow would never again darken her world.

Eli should've learned by now; Never say Never.


	2. Terror's Return

Eli sighed contently. She lay atop the main dome of the Lookout, slightly tired after training. A slight smile crossed her lips as she sank into a state of meditation. "Who says I have to do this Piccolo's way?" was her last concious thought before giving way to subconcious remembrance rather than concious thought.  
Images danced throughout her mind. Her kiss with Trunks, Chill, Talks with Siarra and Piccolo, and then...

_Flashback  
"Don't you get it bitch! No one will help you! Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you!"  
End Flashback_

Eli shivered. Of all the things she wanted to remember, that was definately not one of them. That brought her back to conciousness, but Eli chose to remain in her meditative position. She reflected back on the past year. Eli wondered if, without 'the incident', would she have come to see Chill as a son? Or Siarra as a sister? Or, even if she would never admit it, Piccolo as a father?  
Eli had to think on that last one. Piccolo as a father-figure? Four years ago, Eli would've committed the person who dared suggest that. Four years ago, Piccolo and her may've been on the same team, but secretly each one would hope the other would be maimed in battle. Four years ago, they were willing to go at each other's throats.And now, Eli respected him more than any other warrior...and dare say it, love him like a father.

Chill watched his sister meditate from several feet away. He knew she hadn't detected him yet, since she hadn't thrown any remark to offset his plan. His hands began to shake. He had never managed to sneak up on her this close before. He couldn't take it any more. He jumped.

Eli sensed a shadow fall over her. She cracked one eye in the nick of time to catch Chill falling towards her fast.  
"Eli!" He cried. Landing on top of her.  
The force of his landing forced Eli to start sliding backwards. Before she knew it, Eli had hit the main deck of the Lookout with Chill landing on top.

"Y'know Chill...nudging me and asking gently works just as effectively as this." Eli moaned.  
Chill giggled impishly. "Sorry, Eli."  
Eli shoved the giggling Chill off of her and the two sat there on the Lookout deck.  
"So, Eli, what are you gonna do today?" Chill asked.  
Eli sighed, she knew Chill was angling for something. "What is it you wanted to do today, Dai-chan?"  
"I think you should train with Siarra today!" Chill blurted out.  
Eli smirked and stood up. "If you want to train, Siarra, you gotta get a new way to lure me into it. This can't work forever."

Siarra stepped out of the shadows she had been watching from. Eli glanced over her shoulder at her best friend. Siarra's training gi waved loosely in the light breeze uncommon to the Lookout deck. A smirk crossed both their faces, as they knew they were both in for a damn good session.  
Eli turned to face Siarra. She waved at Chill.  
"Go play with Popo or Dende for a few minutes, Chill. I've got to teach Siarra a lesson."  
Chill scampered off inside the Lookout hallways as both girls lowered into their fighting stances.  
"I think I'll be the sensei today, Eli!" Siarra challanged.  
Both girls powered up to super saiyan level one, and the fight was on.

Both girls powered down from super saiyan level three collasped into a sitting position a foot from one another.  
"Now that's training!" Siarra panted. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm.  
Eli nodded in agreement. The spar session had gone on for more than an hour, way more than each teen had expected it to go.

Eli suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine. Her eyes widened and unfocused. Her breathing became heavy. Her hands began to shake. It looked like she was going into some sort of fit.  
And then it stopped. New sweat slid down her brow and onto her confused face.  
"What is it?" Siarra asked, concerned.  
"I don't know." Eli said shakily, looking over her shoulder.  
"Hmmph. Maybe all this training just has you paranoid." Siarra suggested.  
"Maybe." Eli's eyes scanned over the Lookout deck, still not satisfied that she couldn't sense anything. She knew for a fact the only time she went into that sort of state was when...  
No. No Brutilia was no where near here. She couldn't even sense him! But, why then, did her warning system she had instelled in her very being go off?  
"Weird." Eli said.  
Both girls sat in silence for several seconds. Eli broke the tension.  
"Let's go inside." She said, helping Siarra to her feet.  
Both girls began walking towards the Lookout building. Siarra sniffed her training gi.  
"Phew! I smell like a fricken gym bag!" She exclaimed comically.  
Eli laughed, as did Siarra at her well placed joke. Siarra was surprised to hear Eli's laughter become cut off.  
She turned around.

Eli stood motionless in the center of the Lookout deck. Her eyes and jaw were clenched, her teeth were bared in a gruesome smile, her hands were constricted into fists.  
Siarra ran to her and grabbed her strongly by the shoulders.  
"Eli? Eli! What is wrong with you!" Siarra shouted, shaking her.  
Eli's mouth only gave one response; "Him!"  
"Him?" Siarra asked, still shaking Eli. "Him who? Who dammit!"

"Me." Came a voice. Siarra felt a tremor claim every muscle in her being. She had heard the voice before. The last time she'd heard the voice, she'd seen Eli get her throat slit.

Brutilia's smirking form hovered above the Lookout deck. His arms were crossed smugly over his broad chest. His red/black hair hung slightly in his eyes, so much like Chill's. His black eys focused evilly on Eli.  
Siarra drew a silent gasp into her lungs.  
Brutilia raised his hand. "Leave us to our buisness." He commanded. He fired a ki blast at Siarra. It caught her just above the stomach and propelled her backwards; into the main building of the Lookout.  
Eli called her friend's name in a panic. She knew full well that Brutilia wouldn't hesitate to kill one person who was in his way. Brutilia materialized in front of her, sending her into a panic. Eli reverted into her self as she'd lived under Brutilia; she closed and averted her eyes, put her hands at her sides, and muffled every sound trying to come out of her throat.

Siarra flew backwards into the main building of the Lookout. Brutilia's energy ball bearing down on her skin; Siarra knew she either had to stop herself, or be thrown into the wall with a strong burst of ki most likely being drilled into her vital organs. Suddenly, Siarra felt a hand grasp the back of her gi, and pull her out of the path of energy blast.  
"'Tosan!" Siarra gasped.  
Piccolo released his grip on his daughter's gi, preparing himself to give another lecture.  
"How many times have I told you andEli not to go so hard on these training sessions?" Piccolo asked exasperatedly.  
"No...It's...It's Brutilia!" Siarra gasped, suddenly in a panic. The realization had suddenly hit her that Eli was **alone **with a psychopath out on the deck.  
Piccolo's teeth clenched in a panic.  
"How did he get up here?" Piccolo asked himself mentally. "Fuck! I didn't even sense him!"  
He looked from the deck, to Siarra, and back to the deck. "Don't let Chill out there!" Piccolo commanded as he took off towards the deck.

Brutilia circled Eli, like a shark circles a wounded seal. Eli could smell him so close to her, it made her sick. As long as she lived; she would never forget the smell of cheap aftershave and booze. Her sweat felt so freezing to her all of the sudden. She almost missed the fact that Brutilia was talking to her.  
"You've grown up a little haven't you?" He said civilly.  
Eli shivered.  
"Yes. You're what, sixteen, now?"  
Eli didn't move.  
"Answer me!" Brutilia commanded, lowering his voice an octave or two.  
"Yeah." Eli said meekly.  
"Hmm. Almost legal." Brutilia sneered.  
Brutilia slowly reached foward and caressed Eli's jawline. He lifted her chin just enough to expose her scar."Quite a piece of work, huh?" he asked. He ran his index finger on it in admiration.  
"Leave me alone." Eli commanded meekly.  
Unfortunately Brutilia heard her. He violently pulled her face down to his, forcing her to look into his eyes."What did you say to me?" He asked menacingly.  
He socked her right in the solar plexis. She instinctively fell foward in pain, and when she did he gave her an uppercut in the jaw. For the coupe de grace, he kicked her into the floor a few feet away.  
Eli pulled herself into a sitting position, looking up just in time to see Brutilia begin to advance upon her.

"Take one more step, and I'll make sure you never walk again." Came a voice from behind Brutilia. Eli sighed in relief, Piccolo had come to her aid. But, her relief was short lived when she remembered that Brutilia had the power to blow her and Piccolo away. Brutilia looked behind himself to see who had interrupted his fun-fest.  
"I had to defend myself," Brutilia said charmingly. "You know how unstable this kid is. She swung at me first..."  
"Don't bullshit me, you monster." Piccolo said flatly, cutting him off.  
Eli began pulling herself to her feet, confident that Piccolo's help had distracted Brutilia enough.  
Without warning Brutilia spun and grabbed Eli by her shirt collar, lifting her right off the ground she stood on. He pulled her to where she was an inch away from his face. She could see the raw rage festering in his soul-less eyes. She could see the vein pulsating in his temple as anger pumped throughout his system.  
"Where's my boy?" He asked angrily.

Siarra glanced cautiously around the cornor. She felt her breath hitch as Brutilia snatched up her best friend. She knew he was saying something to her, she just couldn't tell what.  
"Eli?" Chill whispered.  
Siarra looked down just to see Chill come dashing down the hall, fully intent on rushing out onto the deck; and into harm's way. She reached down just as he ran by and grabbed him up in her arms. He squirmed and beganto protest his unwarented 'capture'. Siarra quicklyput her hand over his mouth.  
"Chill. You have to be very quiet right now, okay?" She asked seriously.  
Chill shookhishead, and the two watched the scene playout.

"Chill! This bastard is here to get Chill!" Eli's mind screamed. Her head began to race with what to tell him. She considered telling him that he was at one of the other warrior's homes, but she also knew this would put them in awesome danger. Finally she decided there was only one thing she could tell him.  
"Go to hell." She said quietly, so only Brutilia could hear.  
Brutilia's system seemed to overload on rage. His grip tightened and his teeth clenched so hard Eli swore she saw a piece of tooth chip off.  
"You...little...bitch!" Brutilia swore. He swung her around until he felt he had enough momentum and he pitched her towards the floor, creating a ditch where she landed.  
"Now you listen here, and you listen good!" Brutilia threatened, pointing his finger at her. "You got ten days to give me my boy back! If you don't, then you meet me at the concrete shack behind my house, and we'll settle it there! Your buddies won't help you this time!" And with that he took off, leaving only a fading trail of ki behind him.

Eli stayed sitting where she'd landed. She was pulled out of her little trance by a pair of small arms wrapping themselves around her and holding her tight.  
She could hear Siarra telling Piccolo that she'd kept Chill hidden. She could hear Chill talking to her. But only one thought permiated her mind;  
"This is bad."


	3. Training Begins

**Warning: this chapter contains some material near the end that some may find disturbing. It hints at rape, sadism, and pedophilia. If you are offended by any one of these topics, please skip the bottom of this chapter.**

Eli stared straight ahead, for how long she had no idea. She could feel her stomach acids churning in her gut, she could taste the horrid dryness in her mouth, and she could quite clearly feel a single cold bead of sweat drip down the back of her neck. She had never felt this scared in her life; not just for her own life, but for the lives of her friends and brother. She knew for a fact that Brutilia could easily carry out his threat to kill them all, she just didn't know **if **he would try it.

"Eli? Eli!"  
Eli was brought back down to earth by Siarra's fingers snapping in her face. She shook her head slightly as her surroundings manifested themselves in her mind.  
"Are you alright?" Siarra asked quietly.  
"Fine." was Eli's stoic reply as she stood up and began to walk away.  
Siarra looked curiously after her as her friend walked away.  
"What's wrong with her?" She asked aloud.  
"You know Eli...the instant something is bothering her she hs to go work it out on her own." Piccolo's voice filled the void in her head.  
Both father and daughter shook their heads in resignation as Eli's form disappeared around the deck of the Lookout.

Eli stood silently on the opposite deck of the Lookout, allowing the adrenoline to slowly fill her system until it coursed furiously through her veins.  
In the next instant, her fist shot out in a flawless punch. It was expertly followed by the swinging kick from her right foot. A barrage of kick and punch combonations signaled her training had officially begun.

Siarra sat and watched Eli from one of the lower roofs of the Lookout. She knew better than to challenge Eli at this point and time of her training, she had done so once and had nearly had a hole punched in her stomach. No, she knew that if Eli was this hard on herself fo the training, she could only expect worse for herself. She'd content herself to watching Eli's moves for now; if she calmed down a little then maybe she would challenge her a little.

Eli raised her ki, allowing herself to reach her super saiyan one form. Her body shifted slightly and the punches and kicks flew fast enough to literally rip the tiles from the floor and send them flying through the air. As Eli ripped her fist back quickly for another hard punch, the air pulled a square tile with it. The edge of the tile struck her hard in the shoulder, both breaking the tile and tearing a fair amount of flesh from the young warrior's shoulder. Eli didn't blink.  
Siarra sat up straight an stared. She had had no idea that Eli was **that **commited to the fight. Usually Eli would look at what wound would occur, almost like the injury was a testement to how well she had fought, but Eli hadn't even glanced at it.  
"You're ready to put up one helluva fight, aren't you?" She asked quietly.

It had been hours since the training had began, the sun had gone down and Chill and Siarra had gone to sleep. Eli had quit herpunch and kick routine for simple push-ups. Well, if they could be called simple; Eli had full body weight on the veryfingertips of four of her fingers and she was doing reps of one thousand per hand.She could feel the sweat dripping down the contours of her face, neck,and back easily as well as her biceps and triceps screaming out for mercy. Eli had long-since forgotten how to process what her muscles had been trying to convey toher, her mind had begun to run onauto-pilot as she counted out thepush-ups.  
"897..888...889...900..." she grunted out.  
Suddenly, she felt a slight 'blip' on her ki radar. She hastily stood up and looked around in half panic/half fright. She knew whose ki that had belonged to. She raced frantically down to Chill's room, hitting the side of the bed so hard she thought she had broken her shins. Chill still lay undisturbed in his bed, dreaming of whatever it was that filled his thoughts at night. She cautiously peered out into the hall and began to walk down it, expecting that the owner of the ki to somehow surprise her. She walked back out onto the deck and stared in the direction the ki was coming from, it hadn't moved at all from where she had first sensed it.  
" I know you're there. I know you're trying to scare me you twisted little fucker. Don't think for a second that I'll let you win. I'm gonna fucking kill you."  
She pronounced into the dark of the night. With that she resumed her push-ups, beginning all over from number one to make up for her short rest.

Not far away, one lone figure watched Eli as her training resumed. Brutilia smirked in a combonation of satisfaction and pleasure. He was so glad that she challenged him, he wanted the pleasure of killing her slow and painfully; preferably wrapping two years of torture into a few minutes.  
Brutilia's only problem on his mind was that he would be using Kira as a substitutefor what he really wanted thatnight. Hehad wanted Eli from the very momment he saw her, and he was getting tired of simply imaginning Eli in placeof Kira when they got it on. He found himself wondering whether it would be possible or not to simply carry the girl off the battlefield, live out his lttle fantasies, and then kill her.  
"I wonder if I could do tha tnow?" He thought devilishly to himself. He wondered if he could shut her up long enough to finally'make it' with a virgin.He began to wonder if she would cry when he did it, or if she would tell him that he was hurting her. He chuckled dryly to himself.  
"Oh well, there's always the bitch's mother."  
He turned and flew back to the little house in the woods.


	4. No Rest for the Weary

The third day of her training had begun hours ago, yet Eli felt as if the first day had barely occured. She had never thought she'd ever push herself this hard in any battle;but this was a special case. Her clothes reaked of sweat and blood, and she hadn't slept nor ate since Brutilia had issued his 'challenge'. She was so enamored with her own strength, she didn't notice the two namekians watching her.

"Well...?" The taller asked.  
"She's done at least two-hundred thousand push-ups, six-hundred thousand sit-ups, and close to a billion punches and kicks." The smaller responded, amazement not being lost in his tone.

Piccolo could understand easily why Eli trained so hard for this fight, when she took others so lightly. He would never forget the day he saw Brutilia beat on her so badly, he would never forget the look on her face when a crimson sheet flowed easily from her throat. Piccolo squinted.  
"She hasn't slept in days, has she?"  
Dende hastily searched his memory.  
"I...don't believe so...in fact...I don't even think she's eaten in these past days."  
Piccolo 'hmm'ed. He didn't think she had, either.

Eli felt her bicep twitch and lock before her body understood that it hurt. She clenched her teeth forced another punch from the aching muscle.  
It wasn't so much her stubbornness keeping her going like this, it was that she kept hearing **his** voice in her head. He was mentally tormenting her, egging her on until she could do nothing but fight with herself.  
_"Poor wittle brat,"_ her mind-Brutilia said, in it's sickening baby-talk voice_"Is the wittle brat tiwerd? Aww, poor wittle Ewi." _It began to laugh inside her head. The voice quit it's baby-talk routine. _"Stupid little punk, do you really think you can **ever** beat me? You're even dumber than I thought. Why don't you just kill yourself?"_  
Eli launched herself into super-saiyan two. Her punches and kicks became harder and faster than before.  
"I fucking hate you." She growled under her breath.

Night set in quickly at the Lookout that day, a little too quickly for Eli. She'd stopped supporting super-saiyan two hours ago, feeling she'd lose too much energy by it; as if her panting breath didn't already give that detail away. Her eyes shifted quickly and irritably over to the Lookout building.  
"I know you've been standing there for a while now, Piccolo. What do you want?"  
Piccolo took a few steps toward her, as she focused mainly on punching with ki surrounding her hands.  
"I want you to go get some rest before you pass out. Go!"  
Eli didn't even look at him from her training.  
"I see no way of that happening." she said simply.  
He just stood there for a few more minutes while she continued her punches. She hated it when people stood over her while she trained, it was the equivalent of someone reading over her shoulder.  
She lashed out and punched hard at Piccolo's face, attempting to show him once and for all that she was not 'tired'. Piccolo's fist caught hers effortlessly, and with a turn of his wrist she lay on the floor with her arm pinned behindher back.  
"Under normal conditions, you could've broken every bone in my face, but you've worked yourself into such a stupor that I could catch you like that." Piccolo scolded. He let her up on the condition she would go to her quarters. She half-staggered off, feeling her ego grow the bruise where her arm should have.

Eli shut the door tightly to her room. True, she had promised to go to her quarters, but she'd never promised she'd sleep.  
"I love loopholes." she said, smirking at her own private joke. She propped her feet on the bed, and proceeded to spend the night doing push-ups.

She had sense enough to change her clothes in the morning. Along with that, she'd had the frame of mind to muss her bed, make herself look partially refreshed, and sneak out earlyfor more training.  
She removed her sword from its' sheath upon returning to 'her' training spot that morning. As she stared at the reflective blade, she silently declared she would devote that entire day to training with it.


	5. Final Preparations

Day eight. The last four days had been pure self-induced hell. Eli had never believed in her life that she could ache so much and feel as if she had accomplished so little. She had devoted two days to sword only, and two to ki attacks. Yet she felt no stronger than the day she started; one could even say she felt weaker. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't eaten in eight days, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't slept in eight days, or maybe it was that she was so concentrated on this fight that she hadn't noticed the other two factors. With each minute bringing her closer to the match, she could feel her stomach clench a little more.

Night of day eight set in way too fast for Eli to be comfortable with; she was begining to believe the kais were rushing the days in order to view the upcoming event. Eli sat placidly near the edge of the Lookout, contemplating how she was going to do what she planned to do. She had set a goal of eight days straight training, and then she had to face it.  
She heard the footsteps on the deck, and knew who it was fairly quickly.  
"I haven't killed myself yet, Piccolo...but thanks for checking in."  
"This is the first time you've rested in days; I was begining to wonder if you'd finally knocked yourself out." he replied.  
There was a moment of silence. "Naw...just thinkin'."

Piccolo sat down with her, and contemplated what to say to her. He had never been very good at comforting peopleand all those other things, but he didn't just want to leave her sitting out her in her own world.  
"I'm not scared of him."  
Eli's voice broke his train of thought; he'd forgotten again about her ESP.  
"...I'm scared of what he's going to do." Eli continued without Piccolo's insistance. This was something that had to be said. "You don't understand what Brutilia will do. He won't just try to kill me, he'll try to destroy what's left of me after those two years. He'll go after Chill just to hurt me. He'll go after all of you to hurt me."  
Piccolo and Eli both stared into the heavens above the Lookout.  
Piccolo knew there was more to be said in this conversation, and she would eventually say it. There was no need for him to pressure her.  
"Piccolo...if something happens to me, don't fight him."  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow and quirked an antennea, he was not expecting that.  
"I mean it," she continued. "If something happens that I go down for the count, don't try to fight Brutilia...don't be a hero. All I'm asking you to do if that happens is to grab Chill and get the hell outta dodge. That's not just you,don't let anyone take him on."  
Piccolo thought deeply for a moment. He knew in the back of his mind that Eli dying in this battle was a real possibility; he just wasn't expecting to be put in charge of her brother's well being.  
"I promiseChill will not be harmed."  
A small smirk crossed her face. "Thanks Piccolo."  
Piccolo stood up and offered his hand down to her. "Come on, you need to get some rest." She gazed up at his hand for a few moments before actually taking it. Thanking him, she walked through the Lookout and into her room.

Eli pulled a pad of yellow notebook paper and a pen from her mattress and set in on the bed. She sat cross-legged on the bed and stared at it for a few moments; gathering her thoughts for what she felt she **had** to write. After maybe ten minutes, she put ink to paper and began to write:

_"I, Eli, being of sound mind and body, hereby do declare thismylast will and testament..."_

It took nearly two hours, but she had everything she had been meaning to write for the last eight days down on paper. The entire pad was gone, and the ink was almost gone from the pen. She had neatly managed to write her will, and several letters to her friends. She had penned them out with their names on the outside of the folded sheets of paper. She pulled a rubber band from her shelf and began stacking the papers together; noting that she had written much thicker letters to Chill, Siarra, and Piccolo. She put the stack under her mattress.

She spent the rest of the night sitting on the edge of her bed, unable to sleep.


End file.
